<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Much More? by CruelTsunami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791513">How Much More?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami'>CruelTsunami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smut Dealer's World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Branding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Marking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful young lady named Emma was too care-free about her daily patterns and lifestyle. There's no escaping the brutality in store for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Much More?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Rape, Torture, Abuse, Blood, and gore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma walks home from school the same way every day and a very bad man has noticed that. One day, Emma was wearing a very slutty outfit and this terrible man couldn't help himself. He started to follow her home. He stayed at a safe distance watching her, just to be sure she wouldn't catch on and realize he was following her. When Emma finally noticed he was behind her she began to walk faster, startled. But the man knew her route home very well so he cut across someone's yard and caught up with her almost immediately. She tried to scream and turn to run but she just wasn't quick enough. The man wrapped his enormous arms around her frail and fragile neck and squeezed. With every attempted scream he squeezes tighter until at last Emma could no longer muster the strength to scream and faded into a state of unconsciousness.</p><p>After an unknown amount of time, Emma regains consciousness unable to see anything she starts struggling before realizing there's a bag over her head. She tries to move but after feeling around Emma discovers a wire mesh all around her as though she was inside of a dog kennel. As she begins to whimper and she hears a door slowly open. "Hello"? Calls out Emma as she breaks down into tears. Her call into the darkness was met only with silence. She hears a slight creaking before she is suddenly dragged out of her surroundings into a bigger room. Emma assumes it is a garage or warehouse because of the cold concrete and the way her body hitting the ground echoes throughout the room. She frantically tries to struggle not knowing who was with her or where she was. until suddenly she feels something sharp pressed against her stomach. Immediately pain rushes into Emma's tiny body as she feels hot blood leaking from her sternum. After a scream that she didn't know she was capable of a hand covers her mouth. The bag is ripped off of her head revealing an enormous man, easily a foot and a half taller than her. He looks down at her as she tries to breathe and squirm as blood continues to pool out of her open wound. The man throws her to the ground as she gasps for breath desperately trying to cover the cut terrified that this may be the place where she dies. The man pins her down, kneeling on her forearms as he sits on top of her. He peels off a few strips of duct tape from a roll on top of her cage and covers her mouth with them. Emma continues to scream and cry until eventually the man sighs and removes the tape only to stuff a roll of gauze in her mouth before resealing it. Now Emma can't get a sound out as her pleading eyes go unnoticed while the man continues to work. He flips her onto her stomach and restrains her arms behind her back. She inspects her surroundings looking for any way out. She sees the tool used to cut her. A box cutter with 2 inches of its blade extended, now drenched in her blood. As she looks up into her captor's eyes she sees nothing but blood-lust and a bloodcurdling grin on his face as he sees the pool of blood on the floor. Emma tugs desperately against the restraints terrified of what else the man was capable of doing to her. He slowly marches towards her and she knows there is nothing she can do to stop him. Emma lays there in her blood and cries until he grabs a fistful of her hair and drags her across the ground like a rag doll. Eventually, her head is resting on the concrete. She feels the piercing gaze of the monstrous man looking over her pathetic body. He drags the boxcutter along the outside of her body, stopping at her neck she goes limp from the near heart-stopping fear and anxiety. He cuts her clothes off with careful slashes until she is wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Emma rolls over trying to get away from the gaze of her captor but he steps on her back and she feels her breath leave her battered body. Emma squirms and struggles, powerless against the man as he carries her over to a large worktable. He secures her legs into restraints and cuts the duct tape free from her hands. She squirms and fights desperate to escape but in a matter of moments, her arms are pinned down and fastened tightly into restraints. Now Emma lays spread out on a large table at the mercy of the psychotic, merciless man who now owns her. Using a scalpel he cuts her bra and panties off of her. She looks around trying to piece together what's happening to her. On the wall, nearest to her is a set of dangerous-looking tools and some very large and unpleasant looking sex toys along with a series of blades hung up according to their size. Emma winces, imagining the pain she's feeling from her open wound but spread throughout her entire body in a series of cuts and slashes from various blades. He gently touches the scalpel to her skin and she begins to squirm and writhe. The man assures her that squirming will only make it worse. slowly he drags the blade up to her chest from there he sets to work cutting lines into Emma's skin while she tries her best to sit still, squeezing her eyes shut imagining she was anywhere else. He continues cutting and poking her for what seems like an eternity before finally he stops and wipes the already drying blood from her body. He steps back to admire his work and Emma sees the horrid and dreadful mess of her body. Across her chest and stomach are words, up and down her body she has been marked for what she is. A slut, a whore, a mindless fuckdoll, a living toy to be used however he wants. The most common thing she finds cut into her skin is the word "owned". She cries until she passes out in a pool of her blood and sweat.</p><p>After a brief rest, the man walks into the room and slams the door, jolting Emma awake abruptly ending he brief period of peace and relief from the pain and suffering she was being forced to endure. Her eyes dart around frantically as she examines her surroundings, quickly remembering where she was. He quietly walks up to her and removes her restraints. By now Emma has learned not to fight back, as she stares blankly at the ceiling the man begins to hum as he eyes down his slave. He drags Emma back into the tiny dog cage and zip-ties her arm to a link in the cage. as he's leaving he kicks the cage, rattling it as Emma closes her eyes and accepts that she can't break free. The man scoffs and walks away. She discovers a glass of water and a plate with stale bread in the corner. Partway through eating and drinking the lights in the room cut out and she's left alone in the darkroom. After what seems like an eternity in the dark, the man returns and cuts the zip-tie free from her arm before dragging her out into a well-furnished room. He carries her onto a table and begins inspecting her gorgeous body. all her cuts -save for one- have stopped bleeding but they are likely to reopen under heavy stress. The man begins stitching her oldest and by far the deepest cut shut. she winces in pain as the needle threads beneath her skin. Once he's finished sealing her cut he picks her up again and carries her into a bathroom and drops her on the floor. She refuses to fight back afraid for her life. He begins fiddling with the bathtub. Emma sees a grate and brackets bolted into the wall. The man ties a rope around her wrists such that there is enough rope for it to be tied to the brackets. He picks her up and places her in the bathtub. He ties her arms and legs to each of the brackets before placing the grate directly over top of her. He twists the faucet handle and immediately scalding water pours all over the poor girl, intense pinpricks shoot throughout her body. she lets out a shriek of pain but it changes nothing, she is going to be trapped in the tub until her captor decides she should be set free. To her disbelief, the tub doesn't stop filling until it covers her whole body, minus her fingertips, her feet, and her nose. She can barely breathe as her captor sits back to watch the painful procedure of his slave's cleansing. When he finally deems Emma worthy to be released all of her cuts have reopened excluding the one he had sewn shut. He removes her restraints, then the grate, she is completely numb and limp. the air is so cold on her sensitive skin that it begins to break her spirit even more. How could one man be capable of hurting someone so badly? He lifts her and carries her into a new room, without saying a word he places her on the bed begins to undress. He rolls Emma over onto her stomach, she just lays there knowing what's coming next. The man who owns her life twists her arms behind her back and handcuffs her wrists together. The embarrassment washes over her as her battered body is on display for a stranger. He forces her legs apart slowly as tears rush down her face. Slowly she can feel his cock ease inside of her pussy but she just lays there staring blankly at the ceiling. He fucks her ruthlessly for a while before she feels his load leaking out of her pussy. he stuffs a ballgag into her mouth and cuffs her ankles to the corner posts of the bed before he covers her face with a towel and leaves. A few moments later she feels a tingling sensation on her clit, she lurches forward in shock. Emma feels her master duct taping something to her leg, she tries desperately to escape from the sensation but she can't shake it free. She feels the towel getting damp as the man pours water over it. Every fiber of her being is telling her to struggle and escape but to no avail. She feels as though she's going to drown but the vibration feels so good. She feels something cold pressed against her ass and she shrieks as a large glass butt plug is shoved into her ass. She gasps for breath through the towel but can't get any air. Finally, her captor removes the towel so she can witness what's happening to her. Her ass is stuffed with a huge toy and a vibrator is pressed against her clit. Her master places a blindfold around her head and she feels something cover her ears. She can't see, she can't speak, she can't hear. All that's left her to do is cum over and over again with nothing but her thoughts.</p><p>Hours pass in this situation, Emma's entire body aches and burns. She's hungry, thirsty but worst of all is the exhaustion of being forced to orgasm over and over again. She begins to forget what it's like to not be a slave to pleasure. It's been less than two days and already she's a different person. After she's experienced hundreds of orgasms more than anyone ever should, the bedroom door opens. She has no clue what's happening but she feels the painfully large butt plug slide out and the vibrator is shut off and removed from her clit. The handcuffs are unlocked and her arms and legs are released but she refuses to fight, exhausted from her experience. Whatever was covering her ears is removed and sound rushes back into her life. After the deafening silence, everything seems so loud, especially her heartbeat. The man removes her blindfold and forces her onto her hands and knees with ease before sliding his cock into her ass. He leans in and whispers: "You're a worthless little slut but at least your ass is tight". Emma sits still and refuses to fight, finding that somehow she's enjoying herself. Emma almost feels a sense of gratification, as though she has something to prove to this man. But the worst is yet to come, her overstimulated pussy is aching and her ass is stuffed with the fattest cock she's ever seen. As he fucks her ruthlessly her ears start ringing as she wonders what she did wrong, wondering if she's just not good enough. Her whole body aches and trembles, she's seeing stars but still, she refuses to fight back, her aching ass being pounded relentlessly. Her captor grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her into him, fucking her harder and faster not caring about how much it hurts her. He forces her onto her knees and shoves his cock down her throat, he cums while she struggles to breathe, filling her with his cum. He then throws her on the ground. She looks around frantically but before she has the time to react she is dragged back into the cage. Her arms are restrained to both sides of the cage and her captor leaves her with a dog bowl full of water. She is so thirsty that she doesn't care that she looks pathetic, drinking out of a dog bowl with her tongue.</p><p>Much time passes before the sound of a door closing wakes Emma up from her uncomfortable sleep. She looks around and notices the cage door is open. She thinks about breaking free, all she'd need to do is struggle free from the restraints. She tugs and tugs until she manages to pull one of her hands free, stripping the skin down so far that hot blood drips down her arm. She similarly frees her other hand and crawls free from the cage. Her body is weak and frail from malnutrition. She walks through the labyrinth of a house until she hears heavy footsteps. Her heart stops. Immediately she jumps inside of a nearby closet, seeing a coffin inside with a variety of restraints. She peers through the crack of the door to see her master walk into the bedroom she was being kept in. To her surprise, he lets out a chuckle as he realizes she's no longer in the room. He storms out of the room with a gun in his hand. He loads a magazine into the handgun and pulls the slide back, flicking off the safety. It looks small in his hands but she knows he could kill her in a single squeeze of the trigger. Her heart begins to race as he calls out: "Where are you, little slut"? He starts walking down the hallway away from the closet she was hidden inside. She slowly opens the door and creeps over to where he had walked passed, terrified of being caught. She walks down the hallway slowly, and turns to her left, halfway down the hallway he's standing, facing away from her. She shrieks and bolts as fast as she can. She comes to a door with a window and screams "Help me"! As loudly as she can, then she feels cold steel pressed against her back. Her blood freezes as she slowly turns around. She thinks to herself "Is this where I die"? She turns around and see's him towering above her with a grin on his face. He points the gun at her while he walks back to a large chair. He takes his pants off and sits down. He gestures for her to come over to him. Slowly she saunters over to where he's seated and gets down on her knees as instructed. He points the gun to her head and says "Suck my cock". She pulls his cock out of his underwear and puts it in her mouth. Staring down the barrel of the gun she looks her master in the eyes. Knowing he could end her life with a single pull of the trigger if he chose to. The fear was overwhelming her. What was going to happen to her? She slows down a bit and he presses the gun against her forehead and says "Faster you worthless whore". She quickly corrects herself and sucks faster. After a while, he pulls her head down onto his cock and cums down her throat. He pushes her up and puts his pants back on. He holsters the gun in his belt and carries her tiny fragile body into a small dark room. When the lights come on she sees blood on the floor and a large variety of tools and devices. He drops her on a large plank of plywood and slips her hands into cuffs bolted to the ground on all sides. An oxygen mask is placed over her mouth but what she's breathing isn't oxygen. Her vision goes blurry and she starts to cough and gag. She wakes up strapped to plywood sprawled out in the shape of an "X" She sees some tools from the other room including new ones. Her captor is holding a metal rod and a blowtorch. As the metal comes into contact with her skin the pain is unbearable to the point where the little slut passes out. The man decides that she's worth keeping as a little fuckdoll, nothing more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, please consider leaving feedback to help me in my future works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>